One Tree Hill My Version
by countryheart
Summary: This is my version of One Tree Hill. Forget about the whole show because it's all going to change. Really bad summary but please read and comment and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Pairings Brooke/Nathan Hayley/Lucas Peyton/Jake
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it. Remember to review after you get done reading. If there is anything you would like to see happen then let me know and I will try my best to make it happen.

Disclaime: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the character even though it would be amazing if I did.

Chapter 1

_Brooke's POV:_

It was just after a basketball game and I was waiting for my sexy boyfriend so we could head over to the party.

"Hey hotshot" I called when I saw him coming out of the locker room.

"Hey babe" Nathan replied back "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am"

"Ok let's head over there" he said before he leaned in and kissed me.

"What about Haley, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake?" I asked after happily returning the kiss.

"The guys said they wanted to drive separately and you know the girls are going to go with them."

"Ok then let's go."

We walked to his car which was a black 2010 Chevy Corvette. When we got in we headed toward his beach house.

"I must say you played an amazing game tonight babe. Keep playing like that and you will go pro easily."

"Well it helps that my hot ass girlfriend is on the sidelines cheering me on."

"It was nothing. You make my job easy by playing so great. And might I add you look amazing doing it."

"Well I got to do something to win over the ladies" he told me.

I was shocked for a short moment then I slapped him hard on the chest.

"Ow. I was joking you know I only want you and I already won you over." He laughed as he put his hand on my thigh.

"That better be true."

"Babe, look at me. I love you. Nobody else I couldn't even imagine being with anyone else." He said as he moved his hand up my leg towards the end of my skirt trying to distract me.

"Ok you're forgiven but if you want anything from me then you are going to have to work for it tonight after that statement."

"That's fine with me. But don't worry I won't have to work too hard once you start to think about all the things you want me to do to you."

By this time we finally made it to the party but not many people were here yet. Just as we were getting out and I was about to reply to him Haley and Lucas walked up hand in hand distracting me from what I was going to say.

"Hey B. Davis" Haley said.

"Hey BFF" I replied. "Where's P. Sawyer?"

"Right here" Peyton said walking up with Jake.

Nathan and I have been together for almost 2 years, Haley and Lucas a little over a year and a half, and Peyton and Jake a little shy of a year and a half. And we have all been best friends since we were kids. It just took us a little while to figure out what everyone already knew. That we'd end up dating each other someday.

"Girls let's go get us some drinks" I say as I start walking away again.

Just when the guys think we are out of ear shot Lucas tells Nathan, "Keep your eyes open cause from what I have heard Felix is planning to show up tonight."

Felix is my ex. He threatened me when I broke up with him and would have been in a lot of trouble if Nathan, Lucas, and Jake didn't show up when they did. But I was not going to let Felix ruin my night. It's not like he would be dumb enough to try anything my boyfriend and four best friends were here. He wouldn't even be dumb enough to show up.

We were having a lot of fun. Dancing, drinking, just hanging out. We played a game of I Never with some other friends then when we got bored with that we started to walk along the beach. A couple hours later we were all sitting around the fire having fun not knowing we were being watched.

"I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom." I said standing up. I was pretty drunk by this time.

"Babe why don't you have one of the girls go with you." Nathan said being his overprotective self.

"I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'll go with her I have to get another drink anyway." Peyton replied standing up.

When we walked into the house I told her to go get her drink while I used the restroom. When I got done Peyton went in to the bathroom.

"P. Sawyer, I'll just meet you back outside unless you want me to wait for you."

"No it's fine. I'll be out there in a second."

"OK" I said as I turned around and started walking away. I was about to head back outside until I ran into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I apologized as I looked up to see who it was. To my displeasure it was Felix. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you would be stupid enough to show up here seeing as it's Nathan's house." I said angrily.

"I came to give you a second chance to take me back."

"No way in hell. I'm with Nathan and I don't plan on that ever changing."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Now you leave me with no choice."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked getting a little freaked out.

"It means I'm here to take what is mine whether you like it or not."

"And what exactly do you think is yours?" If he thinks it's me then he is out of his mind. I was never his I have always been Nathan's I just didn't know it at the time and had a small laps in judgement.

"It's you Brooke. You are mine. Every part of you it always has been. I'll forgive you for fucking Nathan behind my back but you will still have to be punished since you never gave it to me."

"Go fuck yourself Felix and leave me the fuck alone you psychotic asshole." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I don't think so. You are coming with me." He started to pull me towards the front until he realized I was about to yell but he covered my mouth. He pulled me outside towards his car then opened the back seat and pushed me in, tied me by my wrists and ankles and duck taped my mouth, and closed the door. Then he climbed in the front seat and started driving. I was pretty screwed seeing as I couldn't reach the lock or the door handle.  
_

Please comment and tell me what you think. Tell me if you think I should go ahead and right the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If there is anyone who wants me to continue the story then I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. My internet stopped working until now. So here is chapter two.

**Warning**: There is two very small parts talking about rape, but it's not very descriptive.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

_Peyton's POV_

When I was done getting my drink and using the bathroom I headed back outside to the bonfire with everyone else. When I got out there I realized that Brooke wasn't out there.

"Where's Brooke?" I asked them.

"What do you mean 'Where's Brooke'? She was with you." Nathan replied.

"When she got out of the bathroom I went in. I guess she didn't want to wait so she said that she would meet me out here and I told her ok I'll be out is a second."

Nathan was getting a little worried but you could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Nathan don't worry about it she probably just went and got another drink or something I'm sure she's fine. I mean Felix hasn't showed up so there is nothing to worry about. Even if he did he's not stupid enough to try anything 'cause there are too many people here. And that includes us." Jake told Nathan trying to calm him down.

"Yea I'm sure you're right. Or at least I hope you're right." Nathan replied.

We sat talking for another minute before some guy came walked up and said, "Oh hey Nathan I've been meaning to come find you for like the last hour or so."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Dude you will never guess who showed up." The guy said.

"Who?" Nathan asked getting pretty impatient.

"Felix" The guy answered.

"What?! And you're just now telling me this why?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. But I thought I'd let you know since he is after your girl and all. But I'll see you at practice 'cause I have a nice girl waiting for me to take her home." The guy said walking away.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Nathan replied angrily to himself.

"Dude I'm sure she's fine. Let's just go in and look for her and when we find Felix we will kick his ass out of here."

"OK come on." Nathan said standing up. We walked into the house and split up to look for her. A little while later we all met up again and no one had found her yet. We started asking around to see if anyone has seen her.

"Hey have any of you seen Brooke?" I asked when we walked up to a group of guys.

"Uh the last time I saw her she was with some guy named Felix I think."

"Great," I said to myself. "Ok thanks for the help."

"No problem. If you need anything else then just let us know." One of the guys replied.

Jake was going to say something to that before I pulled him away. Just then Mouth came running up to us.

"Thank goodness. I've been looking for you for the last ten minutes. I couldn't find you anywhere." Mouth said a little out of breath.

"What's wrong Mouth?" I asked.

"I think Brooke is in trouble."

"Why? What happened?" Lucas and Nathan asked in unison.

"I saw Felix pulling her outside. Then I was watching out the window and I saw him pushing her into his backseat."

_Brooke's POV_

"Somebody please find me soon" I said to myself. By this time Felix has driven me to his house and tied me up on his bed.

"I'm sorry Brooke but nobody is going to find you," Felix then said coming back into the room.

"Fuck you," I yelled at him.

"That's the plan. Now shall we begin?" He climbed on top of me then unbuttoned my shirt. "Oh no bra just the way I like it."

"Get off of me Felix or I swear you're going to regret it," I yelled.

"Now, now Brooke. No yelling we don't want anybody to hear you," he told me.

"GET OFF!" I yelled louder. That was probably stupid because the next thing that happened was he hit me pretty hard.

"Shut the fuck up Brooke. This is entirely your fault. If you wouldn't have broken up with me then I wouldn't have to do this. And I warned you. Now if you scream again you're going to regret it."

"Please Felix you don't have to do this. We can just forget all about this and pretend this didn't happen. Nobody has to know."

"I'm sorry Brooke but I have to do this. I have to take what it rightfully mine. Now if you lay there and be quiet I can save you the pain of having to be hit you again."

I turned my head, closed my eyes, and started to cry. I didn't know what else to do. I just prayed that someone would find me before he got a chance to do this. He pushed my skirt up to my stomach and removed my thong. He got into position when I begged, "Please no. No, no, no. Don't do this."

"I'm done talking about this." He said as he slid inside of me. I tried to close my eyes and pretend that this wasn't happening and that I was with Nathan and the rest of the group, but all I could feel were his hands squeezing my legs and him repeatedly thrusting into me.

_Nathan's POV_

As soon as Mouth told us I tried calling her and she didn't pick up which was not surprising. We all got into my car and went to find them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was dumb enough to go back to his house. Even if he didn't maybe his mom or sister knows where he is," Lucas told me.

"Good thinking." I said as I sped towards his house. When we finally got there we all got out and ran to the front door. We knocked then Felix's sister answered the door.

"Hey. I wondered how long it was going to take to get here," she told us.

"You knew he was attacking her and you didn't do anything to prevent it," I said getting mad.

"You bitch," Peyton said going towards her to punch her until she said, "What are you talking about? He said that she wanted to be with him again even though I knew she hadn't broken up with you."

"Well he's lying. Where are they?"

"OMG. I had no idea or else I would have stopped him. Follow me hurry and I'll show you."

_Brooke's POV_

Not long after he started I thought I could hear Nathan and Peyton, but I decided I was just hallucinating. He kept thrusting inside me harder and harder each time. He was squeezing my legs really hard and I knew I was going to have bruises. Just then I heard the door open and Felix was thrown off me. When I looked up I saw Nathan, Jake, and Lucas beating him up while the girls tried breaking them up. Oh thank you so much. I knew they would find me before he got too far.

"Nathan" I called. He was either ignoring me or he didn't hear me and was too busy with Felix. "Nathan! STOP IT!" I yelled. Then he completely forgot about Felix then ran over to make sure I was ok.

"Babe, are you ok. Did he hurt you at all?" He asked.

"Could you just help me out here?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"And don't worry guys you will be hearing from the police and my lawyers soon. I'm suing you guys for every penny you got. Then I'm pressing charges." Felix yelled at them.

"Oh don't worry we already heard from them," Jake replied.

"What are you talking about?" Felix asked.

"When they showed up and told me what happened I called the police and told them what was going on and told them they need to get here right away," Anna answered.

"How could you? You are my sister. You're supposed to be on my side. You know she deserves this," Felix told her. That's when Anna slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"How could you? Nobody deserves this. Brooke did nothing wrong. Actually that was the smartest thing she ever did breaking up with you. She is one of my best friends. I don't even know you anymore," Anna replied. That's when the police arrived.

"We got a 911 call to the address," one of the police said when he walked in.

"Yes this man was in the middle of raping this girl before we came in and stopped him," Anna told them pointing to Felix then to me.

"They're lying. And they attacked me after breaking into my house. I want to press charges," Felix lied.

"We are not lying. You can do tests it will prove it. And they didn't break in I allowed them to come in. And he attacked them first. They were just defending themselves," Anna half lied.

"Do you live here ma'am?" The police officer asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Ok then in that case. Sir you cannot press charges. And you are under arrest."

"For what? I didn't do anything," Felix said.

"Felix you were in the middle of raping Brooke when we got in here. Then you proceed to attack the guys when they pulled you off her."

"Felix Taggero, you are under arrest for the rape of Brooke Davis and the assault of Nathan and Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you." One of the police officers read him his rights as he handcuffed him and escorted him out to the car. While he did that the other officers stayed behind and took our statements and told me, "You need to go to the hospital to get some tests ran and to make sure you are okay. You can meet us down there or we can bring you down there if you would like. It is up to you."

"We'll meet you down there," I answered.

"Ok. And just so you know since there is so much evidence against him then this trial should go by pretty quickly. We will just need all of your testimonies during the trial."

I hope you liked it. Most of the story is going to be normal high school drama. There will also be the trial. I'm not sure yet, but we might see Felix again after he gets out of jail. Everyone knows it's not that simple to get rid of someone so we will probably hear from him again. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke's POV

Peyton and Haley came up and took me from Nathan's arms and pulled me into theirs.

"Oh my god, are you ok B. Davis? This is entirely my fault. I should have stayed with you. And before you say I couldn't have prevented this let me tell you I could have, or I could've got Nathan or something. I'm so sorry Brooke. Please forgive me," Peyton said starting to cry, which made Haley and I start crying.

"Peyton there is nothing to forgive. This is not your fault. If it didn't happen now he would have made it happen some other time. This is no one's fault but his, and if it was someone else's fault it would be mine. For being stupid and stubborn and not listen to Nathan when he asked me to stay with one of you, and for not putting up a bigger fight."

"This is not your fault," everyone said while Nathan turned me towards him to face him.

"You listen to me and listen to me good because I'm only going to say this once. This is not your fault. Do you understand me? The only person to blame in this is that sick fuck. There is nothing else you could have done. You did everything you could have. You are NOT stupid. You are a beautiful, smart, strong woman, and I'll admit you were right you can be stubborn at times, but that didn't cause any of this. This is not your fault. Never think that. You understand me?" I was crying too much to say anything so I just nodded. "Good. Come here," he said pulling me in to a hug, "I love you, Baby Doll."

"I love you too, Hot Shot."

"Ok, are you ready to go," Nathan asked.

"Yea, let's just get this over with so we can move on and forget this ever happened," I told him.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me babe."

"If you need anything, which I doubt since you have Nathan over here, then you call any of us night or day and we will be there, whether it's just to talk, hang out, or whatever. Ok?" Haley said. Everyone else agreed with her.

"Aw you guys are the best. I couldn't ask for better friends…or boyfriend, and I will I swear. Thanks. I love you guys so much," I said hugging everyone.

We started walking towards the door when Anna stopped us.

"I'm sorry Brooke. If I knew what was really happening and that he was lying the believe me. You're one of my closest friends, and were the first one to accept me. I love you so much."

"I love you too Anna. And I thought we already decided that this was no one's fault but his. We are all going to go to that trial and put it behind and forget about it. Ok?"

"Ok," she said giving me a hug, "Now go. I bet you just want to get done with everything then go home and go to bed."

"Ok we're going. I'll see everyone at school on Monday. I love all of you," I told them.

"Love you too," everyone said back.

Nathan led me to the car, and helped me in then went to the driver's side, and got in. Before he drove off he grabbed my hand while using his other hand to turn my face towards him.

"How are you doing, and for real 'cause I can tell when you're lying to me."

"I have obviously been better, but under the circumstances I'm actually doing pretty well. I know some people afterwards they feel like they're worthless and nobody will love them or something, but I don't feel that way. I don't know if it's because of something the person says and that Felix didn't say or what, but I still feel loved and that I'm not worthless. I know a huge part of it is having all of you guys around helps with that, and I know you guys will all be there for. I feel kind of empowered, like I can help others due to my suffering. I don't know, it's stupid," I told him.

"Nothing you say is stupid. I already told you that, and actually that is amazing. See I told you that you are a strong woman, and you know that we will never leave you. You're one of the best things that happened to all of us. Well you ARE the best thing that happened to me. I don't know what would happen if I ever lose you."

"Well it's a good thing we won't have to find out," I said giving him a genuine smile.

"I love you so much Davis."

"I love you too Scott." He leaned forward to give me a quick peck on the lips, but I wasn't having any of that. When he went to pull away I grabbed him around his neck and said," Nuh uh. I'm not done with those," before I pulled his lips back to mine. When we stopped for air, I gave him one more, quick kiss. "Now I'm done with those," causing him to chuckle.

"Ok let's get to the hospital so we can get you home."

When we got to the hospital we went inside and got the tests done. After they were done and I was dressed again the same police officer's that arrested Felix came in to get my statement. I told them what happened from running into him at the party to when they showed up at the house. I was pretty emotional going through it again, but after the talk I had with Nathan I felt a lot better. I just have to go through the trial and I can move on with my life. Well actually I'm moving on now, but after the trial then I can forget it all about it. They said it will be about a month, maybe a little more until they trial since there was so much evidence against him.

Finally Nathan got to bring me home to my soft, warm bed. He walked me up to my room, and made sure I was all set for my shower. He started walking towards the door and I started getting a little scared. Just because I have come to grips with what happened and that I'm moving on with my life does not mean I'm ready to stay in this huge ass house by myself. "Where are you going?" I asked trying to hide the worry and fear, but with Nathan it never works. He can see right through me. He came back over to me and sat on the side of the tub pulling me into his lap.

"What's wrong, Baby Doll?"

"Why are you leaving? I'm not ready to be away from you yet. I'm too scared to be home alone," I said, mumbling the last part hoping he would hear that I was scared.

"I wasn't leaving, Baby Doll. I was locking the doors and setting the alarm. Then I was going to come back and get changed," he told me softly.

"Oh. Ok, but hurry please. I need you."

"I will. I promise," he told me, standing me back up and kissing my nose. He ran downstairs, locked the doors, set the alarm, ran back up here, shut my door, and pulled off his shirt and changed in to some basketball shorts. By the time he was done I was lying in bed waiting for him.

"Hold me?" I asked.

"Of course, Baby Doll," he said softly while climbing in behind me. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

**AN:** Okay tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up very soon hopefully. It's going to be a time skip to the trial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Chapter 4**

_Brooke's POV_

It's been 6 weeks since Felix was arrested, and today is the first day of the trial. I've been doing pretty good considering. I'm a little nervous about the trial, but I think I'll be fine because I'm going to have all my friends and Nathan there. His parents will be there too, they were like the parents I never had. We were at Nathan's house fixing to leave to head to the courthouse.

"It's going to be ok you know," Nathan told me as we pulled up.

"I know, but I can't help getting nervous," I replied.

"And that's perfectly understandable," he said.

As we walked up he pulled me to him protectively. These last few weeks we have been meeting the detectives and DA to prepare us for our testimonies, and I know that Felix's lawyer is going to try to tear us apart because that's his job. All I can do is, do my best to stay calm. When we got into the courtroom we sat down in the front with the rest of our friends sitting by us. A little while later they told us to stand for the judge, and we sat back down. The DA and Felix's lawyer both said their opening statements. Then they showed the physical evidence they had collected. Eventually it was time for the testimonies to start. First they had the doctor speak about the results if the tests they did on me. Then it was my turn. Nathan squeezed my hand reassuringly before I made my way up. They swore me in, and I took a seat.

"Miss Davis, how do you know the defendant," Zach, the DA, asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," I answered.

"You broke up with him, correct?" he asked. I knew that we would have to talk about the break up before we started with the other stuff.

"Objection! Irrelevant," Blake, Felix's lawyer, said.

"I am simply showing the jury Felix character before we get to the rape," Zach told the judge.

"Overruled," the judge said.

"You broke up with him, correct," Zach asked me again.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why did you break up with him," he asked.

"He was controlling," I replied.

"Controlling how?" he asked.

"He would control what I wore, who I was friends with, who I was allowed to talk to, what I was allowed to do it, and when. If I wasn't with him he would constantly be calling, and if I didn't answer he would get mad," I explained.

"And what would he do when he was mad at you?" he asked.

"He would always get in my face and yell. He would call me things like slut, bitch, retard," I answered.

"Has he ever forced himself on you while you two were together?" he asked.

"He never raped me, but anytime he would want to have sex he would try to force me. I would always come up with some excuse about second set of parents wanting me home, and if I didn't show up they would ground me. He would let me go because he knew if I was grounded then he wouldn't be able to see me," I explained.

"Had he ever physically harmed you," he asked.

"He's grabbed my arms tight enough to leave bruises, but he never hit me when we were together. Not until the day I broke up with him," I answered.

"Why don't you tell about that," he asked.

"Well I was getting tired of the controlling, and I was afraid that if I kept going out with him he would harm me. So the day that I decided to break up with him I was at my house, and he came over," I started.

"Was anyone else home with you," he asked.

"No it was just the two of us," I answered.

"Ok continue," he said.

"Well I let him in, and we went into the living room. I just came out and told him I was breaking up with him," I explained.

"And how did he react?" he asked.

"He started yelling about me not breaking up with him, and that I belonged to him. While he was yelling I got a call from Nathan Scott to check up on me. I told them that I was breaking up with him, and they knew he was controlling so he wanted to make sure I was ok. While I was on the phone with Nathan, Felix said that if I didn't listen to what he was saying, and do what he asked then he was going to beat the shit out of me. So he took my phone, and threw it across the room. I told him that he needed to leave or I was calling the cops. He didn't like that so he punched me in the face. I fell, and he got on top of me with his hands around my throat. He started yelling that I wasn't leaving him, and that I was going to give him everything. He was about take my shirt off when Nathan, his brother Lucas, and our friend Jake all came into the house," I explained.

"What happened when they came into the house," he asked.

"They pulled him off me, and tried pulling him out of the house. He kicked Nathan, elbowed Jake, and punched Lucas. He started fighting with them. So I called the police. They showed up, and arrested him. They said they couldn't do anything because it was our word against his," I answered.

"After that did he ever do anything before the rape," he asked.

"Not physically. My friends and 2nd parents made sure he couldn't get near me. He would get close enough to tell me that I was going to his again whether I liked it or not, but he never got the chance to harm me. When Nathan and I started dating he got really mad, and started threatening Nathan. Telling us that he was taking me back, and that I belonged to him not Nathan," I answered.

"Ok so the night of the rape what happened," he asked.

"It was the night of a basketball game so I was there as the head cheerleader. After every winning game everyone goes to Nathan's for a bonfire. So I waited for Nathan outside the locker rooms then we headed over to his house in his car. When we got there our friends came up to us, and we all headed into the house. Once everyone started showing up we went out to the beach. We just sat out there talking, and hanging out for a while. I had to go to the bathroom so I went to go, but since the guys heard that Felix was supposed to show up he didn't want me to go alone. So Peyton and I walked into the house. While I was in the bathroom she was getting something to drink. When I was done she went in, but I didn't really feel like waiting so I told her I would meet her out there. I started walking back outside, but literally ran into Felix on my way out. I went to apologize until I saw who it was. I asked him why he was there. He told me that he was giving me a second chance to take him back. I told him there was no chance that was happening so he told me he was afraid I was going to say that, and that I left him with no choice. When I asked what that was supposed to mean he told me he was going to take what was rightfully his. I asked him what that was, and he told me that is it was me, every part of me. He said he would forgive me for, quote unquote 'fucking Nathan behind my back' but I would have to be punished still. I told him to fuck off, and leave me alone. I went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and said I was going with him. He started pulling me with him out the front of the house. I went to scream, but he covered my mouth. When we got to the car he shoved me into the back seat, tied my wrists and ankles, and duck taped my mouth. He got in the front, and drove off," I explained.

"When he drove off where did he go?" he asked.

"His house," I answered.

"Then what happened?"

"He pulled me out of the car, and told me that he was going to untie me and take the tape off, but if I tried to run or go against anything he says then he was going to make it a lot worse."

"Then what happened?"

I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from crying before I could continue. I was getting to the bad part, and I knew this was going to be hard to talk about.

"He pulled me into his house. His sister was there, and she asked what was going on. He told her that I broke up with Nathan, and I got back with him. He took me up to his room…and tied me…to his bed," I said sobbing now. I had to stop for a minute.

"It's ok, take your time," he said. After I minute I calmed down enough to continue.

"When he walked into the room her heard me saying 'someone please find me soon' he told me no one was going to find me. I said 'fuck you' and he said that was the plan…he started…taking off my shirt…and I…told him…to get off. He told me…t-t-to s-st-stop ye-yell-yelling…ca-cause he-he did-didn't wa-want-nt any-yone-ne to he-hear."

"Take your time," he said. I didn't want to take my time. I wanted to hurry up, and get this done so I could be done with this.

"I yelled louder…he slapped m-me-e…he to-told-d me t-to shut the fuck up…that-that this was al-all my faul-t-t…that if I didn't-t-t break u-up-p with hi-im then he would-ouldn't-t have to-o have to do it-it…that-at he-e warned-d me-e…he said if I screamed ag-ain then I-I was-as going to-o regret it-t."

I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Then what happened?"

"I started begging him. Said that we could forget this all happened, and that no had to know…he sa-id that-at he was sorry but he-e had to do-o it…but if I laid-aid still that-at he would-ould save me the pain-ain of having to hit-it me again," I started sobbing again.

"I know this is hard. Just take your time, and continue when you're ready," Zach told me. When I calmed down some I continued.

"He pushed my skirt up, and removed my underwear. When he got into position I started-d to-o beg-eg him ag-gain. He said-aid he was-as done talk-alking-ing about-out it-it. He slid in-into-to-o me, and began-an to-o rape-ape-pe me-e. I don't know how much time past, but I heard Nathan's and Peyton voices, but I thought it was just wishful thinking. He was squeezing my legs hard, and kept thrusting into me-e hard-arder and hard-der."

I took a minute to calm down again. The worst part was over.

"The next thing…I knew was…I-I heard the door-or, and Felix-ix was pulled-ulled off me-e. He try-ied to attack-ack them."

"Who's them?" he asked.

"Nathan, Jake, and Lucas," I said.

"How did they get in," he asked.

"Anna let them in."

"What happened next," he asked.

"They started defending themselves. Peyton, Haley, and Anna were trying to break it up because they knew it wasn't helping. I yelled at Nathan, and he ran over to me. Jake and Luke held onto Felix until the cops got there. Felix was going on about pressing charges, and suing all of them for every penny they had. That's when the cops got there. Felix started coming up with some bullshit story saying that he didn't…rape me…an-and that I wanted-ed it…said they broke in the house-ouse and attack-acked him. Anna told-old them what-at really happen-ened. The cops said he couldn't press charges, and that he was under arrest. They told me I needed to go to the hospital-al fo-or test-ests, and they-ey need-ed my statement-ment…so-o that's-s wha-t I-I did-id," I finished.

"Thank you Brooke. You did a great job," he told me, "No further questions."

Great now it's Blake's turn.

_Blake's POV_

I knew that Felix had no chances of being found innocent. You could tell that he was guilty of what was being said just by looking at Brooke. I felt so bad that I had to defend this POS.

_Nathan's POV_

I know that was terrible for her to reiterate. She was sobbing, and all I wanted to do was, take her out of here and hold her. I knew we couldn't yet, but I hate seeing her like this.

_Brooke's POV_

Blake asked all his questions, and by the time he was done I was balling. I knew he was just doing his job, but still. He made it out that I was a slut, flirted with everybody, and gave off mixed singles. I knew he still had no chance, but I couldn't help letting him get to me.

"5 minute recess," the judge said, "it's clear that Miss Davis needs it." I climbed down, and ran into Nathan's arms. He pulled me out of the courtroom, and sat down on a bench pulling me into his lap.

"Shh, babe, it's ok, you did it. It's all done," he whispered in my ear while rubbing soothing circles on my back. Having him hold me finally made me calm down all the way. "Are you ok now?" he asked me softly.

"Yea," I said before lifting my head, and giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok let's go get the rest of this over with," he told me. When we stood up he still held me close to him. We walked in the room, and sat down. I laid my head on his chest hoping that this would hurry up.

Peyton was up next to testify.

_Peyton's POV_

They swore me in, and I sat down.

"Miss Sawyer, on the night of the rape, tell me what happened after you guys got to the Scott residence?" Zach asked.

"We met Brooke, Nathan, Luke, and Haley at the beach house. When everyone started showing up we headed out to the beach. We just sat around talking and hanging out. After a while Brooke said she had to go to the bathroom. Nathan said he didn't want her going alone so I volunteered to go with her because I needed to get a drink. While I was getting a drink she went to the bathroom. After I got it I had to go so I went into the bathroom when she got out. She told me she would meet me out at the fire, and I said ok. When I went back out she wasn't there. I asked them, and Nathan started getting worried. Luke told him that she was probably just getting a drink, and if she wasn't out in a couple minutes we could go find her. A few minutes later a guy came up, and said that Felix was here. We all got up, and went looking for her, worried that Felix had found her. Some other guy said that he saw her talking to him, but hadn't seen her since. Our friend Mouth came up, and told us he saw Felix pulling her out of the house, and into his car. Nathan tried calling her a few times to make sure we weren't making something out of nothing, but she didn't answer. We ran to Nathan's car, and jumped in. We headed to Felix's house thinking maybe he took her there. We knocked on the front door, and his sister answered. When she found out that Brooke was still with Nathan, and that she could be in danger she took up to his room. When we got there we saw Felix on top of Brooke raping her. Nathan pulled Felix off of him, but he hit Nathan. That's when Luke and Jake tried grabbing him to prevent him from hitting Nathan again. Then he attacked them to, so Jake, Luke, and Nathan had no choice but to defend themselves. Anna, Haley, and I tried pulling them all apart, but it didn't stop till Brooke yelled for Nathan. That's when he went off about pressing charges and suing us. Then the cops showed up, got our statements, and arrested Felix," I reiterated.

"Thank you. No further questions," Zach said.

"Defense, your witness," the judge said.

"No questions," Blake said.

"You may step down," the judge told me.

"State calls Mr. Nathan Scott to the stand.

_Brooke's POV_

Zach asked him his side of what happened. He said the exact same thing as Peyton. Then went Luke, Haley, Jake, Mouth, and Anna, they all said the same thing. Zach and Blake both did their closing statements.

"The jury may go deliberate. We will return at noon tomorrow to hear the jury's verdict. Court dismissed," the judge said then walked into his chambers.

We went back to Nathan's house when we left. His parents were headed to the beach house tonight so I was staying with Nathan. I felt like crap right now. Not only did I have the trial, but I also started my period earlier this week so I had a lot of cramps. Nathan got me some medicine, and water. I got in the shower then put on some underwear, and one of Nathan's shirts, and got into bed. He lay behind me, and rubbed my stomach making the pain lessen.

"Does that feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, don't stop," I told him.

"I won't," he chuckled.

"I love you, baby," he told me.

"I love you, too," I said right before I let sleep take me.

The next morning we got up, and got ready then headed to the court. I can't wait till this is done so I can finally move on with my life. When we got there we sat in the front just like we did yesterday with our friends sitting beside us. When everyone was there we stood while the judge entered. We all sat back down waiting for the decision.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" asked the judge.

"We have, your honor," a jury member said. They gave the paper to the bailiff, who walked over, and gave it to the judge. He looked at it then looked at the jury member.

"What decision have you come to," he asked.

"We find the defendant, Felix Taggero, guilty of three counts of assault in the 1st degree, and rape in the 2nd degree."

"Felix Taggero, you are hereby punished for all charges. You will be sentenced the maximum sentence for all charges. You will serve three 5 year sentences for assault in the 1st degree, and one 25 year sentence for rape in the 2nd degree for a total of 40 years with the possibility of parole. You have to serve a minimum sentence of 25 years before the chance of parole. Court is dismissed," the judge ruled.

I was so happy that I didn't have to worry about Felix for a long time.

"You want to go out and celebrate Felix's imprisonment?" Peyton asked.

"No, I just want to go spend some alone time with Nathan," I said.

"I completely understand. We can go out some other time. You've been through a lot," she stated.

We went to the car, and headed to the beach house. I had a surprise for Nathan. I had Debra make a wonderful dinner for Nathan and I, and he gets me for dessert. My period ended today thank goodness because I've been getting horny lately, and we haven't had a minute to ourselves for almost 3 weeks. I'm going to go crazy if I don't get me some Nathan action soon.

**AN: **The next chapter will start with Brooks surprise for Nathan. Hopefully I will have it updated soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to update. Here's chapter 5 it is more of a filler. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Warning: **M Lemon Scene

**Chapter 5**

_Brooke's POV_

When we got inside dinner was all set up. It was way better than I could ever hope for. She had cooked her famous spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. The table was beautiful. She set up candles, had romantic music playing, and the whole nine yards.

"What's this?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I talked to your mom and I asked her to set this all up for us," I explained, "I wanted to surprise you."

"It amazing babe," he told me. We walked over to the table, and sat down to eat. We talked for a while about anything and everything.

"Mmm. That was delicious. Your mom makes the best spaghetti and meatballs ever," I exclaimed.

"You can say that again," he told me.

I stood up, and pulled Nathan arms so he knew I wanted him to stand up. Once he was up I pulled his arm, and moved towards his bedroom. This I had to have Peyton set up for me because we couldn't ask his mom to set a romantic scene in the bedroom to have sex, now could we? Nope, so Peyton was the one in charge of this. She had candles lit everywhere along with rose petals all over the bed. I think she set this up more for me than Nathan, but it works all the same.

"You went all out didn't you? But how in the world did you get my mom to do this?" he asked.

"I didn't, I had Peyton do it for me," I explained.

I pulled him with me down onto the bed. I straddled his waist, and lent down to kiss him.

"Now little less talking, a lot more action," I told him.

"I have absolutely no problem with that," he said pulling me down into an earth-shattering kiss.

**~~M Lemon Scene~~**

He pulled my tank top over my head then helped me pull his off. I started trailing kisses along his chest then pulled his pants and boxers down. I kissed the tip which caused him to moan loudly. I licked from the base all the way to the tip before taking him into my mouth, "Oh god…baby that feels so good. I started bobbing my head up and down. After a couple minutes he started thrusting into my mouth. I started deep-throating him, "Fuck…yes…just like that...fuck…I love it when you suck my cock like that…oh god…I'm close baby," he moaned out so I reached down and started squeezing his balls. "Oh fuck yes…damn that's amazing baby…fuck…you like it when I fuck your mouth like that," I moaned around his cock which caused him to shoot into my mouth. I swallowed everything then licked him clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good," I told him before straddling him and started kissing him again. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"Well, it's my turn now," he said huskily. He started kissing down my body when he got to my breasts he licked one of my nipples which caused me to moan. He took it into his mouth and started sucking, licking, and nibbling on it. I arched my back and pulled him closer. "Oh Nate, baby that feels so good," I moaned out. When he was done with that nipple he switched to the other one and did the same thing. He continued down my body until he got to the line of my panties then he pulled them off while kissing my legs following them. After he got them all the way off he grabbed my leg and started kissing the inside of my thigh. He did the same thing to the other leg. He was so close to where I needed him, but he wasn't moving there yet. "Please," I breathed out.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please, stop teasing," I begged. He licked all the way up slit ending at my clit. "Oh god," I moaned. He slid a finger into me and pumped in and out. "Fuck…baby that…oh god…that…shit…that feels so good." He added another finger, and then took my clit into his mouth sucking, nibbling, and licking. "Damn it…ooohhh…don't stop…oooooh yea…please, faster….harder…yessssss…I'm so close." I tightened around his fingers and felt tightening in my stomach. He bent his fingers inside me, and pumped as fast and hard as he could. "Oh god…shit yessss…I'm cuuuuuummmmminnnng," I yelled. He licked me all clean before he kissed his way back up my body.

"Delicious," he said against my lips. I pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. He positioned himself between my legs.

"Right now I need you to fuck me senseless. We'll make love later, but I need you to much right now," I told him.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could go slow and gentle," I said huskily before slamming into me.

"Ohh," I called out in pleasure. He waited to give me time to readjust to him. When I moved my hips he started thrusting into me hard. "Fuuuuck…harder," I moaned. He pulled out of me, but before I could protest he flipped me over onto my hands and knees. When I was positioned he slammed into me from behind. "Oh god…fuuuuck…harder baby…please," I begged. He slammed into me as hard as he could. The force caused me to drop onto her forearms. The new angle made him hit just the right spot. "Fuuuck…Nathan…baby right there…yesss," I moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you from behind?" he grunted. All I did was moan. He stopped his movements, "Answer me or I stop."

"Yes, god yes I love it. Please…don't stop," I begged. I was more turned on than ever. He continued slamming his cock into my pussy. "Oh fuuuck…just like that…Nateeee…I'm so close baby." He pulled me up so my back was against his chest. He continued fucking me from behind. One of his hands ran down my side, across my stomach, then down to my clit. "Oohhhhhh…fuck…that feels so good…Nateeee." While he was doing that his other hand moved up my other side to my breast. He started pinch my nipple. "Yesss…just like that…oh god yessss."

"Let it go. Cum for me," he said into my ear before he bit down onto my neck. That was my undoing.

"Fuuuck…I'm cumming…Nathannnnn," I yelled. He thrust a few more times and spilled his seed into me.

"Brooke," he grunted. He fell down onto the bed, and pulled me close.

Once we calmed down a little I ran my hand down his chest to his cock, and I started stroking it making it hard again.

"Already for round 2?" he asked as I straddled his waist.

"Yes. We haven't had sex in a while so I'm really horny," I explained.

I thrust myself onto him again. "God…baby that feels so good," he groaned.

"You like it when I ride your cock," I asked.

"Oh god yes," he replied grabbing my hips and thrusting into me.

"Ohh fuuuucckkk…Nateeeee…harder," I moaned. He flipped us over quickly continuing his thrusts. "Oh yessss…your cock feels so good inside my pussy…fuuuuuccckkk," I moaned.

"You like it like that," he asked smirking.

"Oh god yesss…please harder," I begged. He slid out of me and flipped me on all fours again before slamming back into me. "Ooooo…harder…oh fuuuucckkk…mmmmm…yessss…oh god…fuck my pussy…yesssss…Nate, baby." He reached down and rubbed my clit making me cum. "Oooohhh…fuuuuuccckkk…Nateeee…I'm cummmmminnnnnggg…Nathannnn," I yelled. That caused him to spill inside me.

"Ohhhh...fuuuccckkk…Brooke," he groaned. He pulled out, and fell down onto the bed pulling me to him.

**~~M Lemon Scene Ends~~**

"Mmm, you wore me out," I yawned.

"Get some sleep," he told me.

"Ok, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight. I love you, baby girl," he responded.

"I love you, too," I replied before letting sleep take over me.

**AN: **I know that there wasn't much that happened in that story, but there will be more next chapter. There will be another time jump.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Warning: **Possible lemons, not sure yet.

**Chapter 6**

_Brooke's POV_

So it's been a month since Felix was found guilty and put in jail, and I must say I'm feeling great. Normally I ride home with Nathan, but he has basketball practice so I'm going to hang out with Peyton and Haley and Peyton's house. We were in Peyton's car on our way to her house.

"I have to stop by the store," Peyton said.

"Yea, so do I," Haley replied.

"Ok," I responded.

"Are you all stocked up on tampons?" Peyton asked.

"No, but I'm not on my period," I answered not thinking anything of it.

"How are you not?" Haley asked, "The three of us always have them at the same time."

"I know, but we're not supposed to be on them yet," I retorted.

"Yea we are," Peyton said.

"It's the 3rd week of the month Brooke," Haley added.

"It can't be because if it was I would have started my period already," I countered.

"It is, look," Peyton said showing me her calendar on her phone.

"Oh my god, I'm late," I replied. We all gasped.

"Do you think you might be…?" Haley asked not finishing the question.

"I don't know," I answered.

"It would explain why you haven't been feeling good," Peyton said.

"Oh my god, Nathan's going to hate me," I replied.

"He's not going to hate you," Haley retorted.

"Let's have you take a test before we start freaking out ok?" Peyton asked.

"Ok," I said.

We went into the store and bought a pregnancy test then drove to my house to take the test. We didn't want to have to worry about any parents. We went up to my room then I went in to the bathroom to take it. I read through all the instructions then peed on the stick before sitting it out on counter. I went and sat down on my bed with the girls.

"What am I going to do if it's positive?" I asked.

"First you have to tell Nathan," Peyton said, "Then we'll figure it out from there."

We sat there waiting for the timer to go off. This is the longest 5 minutes of my life. Finally the timer went off, but I wasn't ready to look. If it's positive then it means it's all real. I'm 16 years old I'm not ready to be a mom.

"Let's get this over with," I stated standing up.

I went into the bathroom grabbed the stick, and walked back into my bedroom sitting back down between them. I took a deep breath before flipping it over, and reading it.

"I can't believe it," I said. We were all speechless.

"First things first, you tell Nathan," Peyton replied after a few minutes.

"Will you guys be there with me?" I asked.

"If it helps, of course," Haley answered. Well that made me feel better. A little.

I started crying. I can't believe this. I'm not ready to be a mother, but I as long as I have Nathan then I'll be fine…I hope. I don't know how long I was sitting there crying, but I heard Nathan walk into my house.

"Babe! Are you here," he called running up the steps. When he got to my room, and saw me he froze. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan I have to tell you something," I said through my tears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked worried. When I looked up I saw the Jake and Lucas standing behind him.

"Can we go in the bathroom to talk privately?" I asked.

"Yea, sure," he answered pulling me towards the bathroom, "Brooke what wrong you're scaring me."

I couldn't get the words out so I just handed him the test.

"What? What does this mean?" he asked confused.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated.

"I heard what you said. How the hell did this happen?" Nathan asked.

"I think you know how," I retorted.

"That's not what I meant, and you fucking know it," I said pissed.

"The day of the trial I think I forgot to take the pill. We ended up not using a condom, remember?" I asked.

"How the fuck could you let this happen?" he screamed, "Our futures are ruined. Do you understand that?"

"Don't put this all on me! It's half your fault too!" I yelled back.

"Get rid of it," he sneered.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled.

"I said GET RID OF IT! Get an abortion. We can't do this," he retorted.

"I'm not killing my baby!" I screamed.

"Get rid of it!" he yelled again. Before I got a chance to say anything he stormed out.

I fell on the ground sobbing. The girls came in, and pulled me into their arms trying to comfort me.

"Go after him," Peyton told Jake.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. We will take care of Brooke. We need you to handle Nathan," she answered.

"Don't worry we'll bring him back.

_Nathan's POV_

Yes I was pissed, but not at Brooke, at the world. I didn't mean to go off on her like that, and blame her. It wasn't just her fault. It's my fault to, but I couldn't help it. How could this happen to us? We're only 16 years old. Our futures are ruined. I mean I'm glad that I'd spend the rest of my life with Brooke, and that it's her I'm sharing this huge responsibility with, but still. I made my way to River Court to clear my head. I started shooting hoops, and doing an awful job. One of the shots I missed went towards the parking lot where I saw the guys coming.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I knew I was wrong to leave. But he didn't know what to do at the time. My girlfriend was pregnant. What am I supposed to do.

"Look Nate, Peyton sent us to come after you," Jake told him.

"Why?" I asked. I mean I know Brooke is her best friend which is why I figured she wouldn't want me near any of them right now.

"Why? Because I walked out on Brooke!" Lucas said.

"Don't even start Lucas! I don't want to hear your self-righteous bullshit, or hear you talk about Brooke like you even care what is going on between us! So screw you Luke!" I shouted. I could tell he was fuming by this point, and he got in my face as he started yelling back.

"No screw you Nate! You need to grow the fuck up! I know this sucks for you! But have you thought about Brooke and her feelings? Huh? Do you think she is happy that she is 16 years old, and fucking pregnant? No! She will have to carry this baby around for 10 fucking months, and walk around school the whole time! At least you don't have to worry about the laughs and the jackass students!" Lucas yelled.

Jake, Tim, and Skills stood a few feet away from them ready if a fight breaks out between them.

"Should we stop them?" Tim asked quietly.

"Naw. Let 'em go at it. They need this!" Skills whispered back as Jake and Tim chuckled.

"Brooke is my girlfriend not yours! You have your own fucking girlfriend! So why don't you worry about yours, and leave mine the fuck alone!" I spat.

"I'll leave yours alone when you start dealing with it!" Lucas said pushing me back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I pushed him back.

"Evidently someone has to because you're not doing what you should!" Lucas shouted before I swung at him. He ducked down missing my punch. Jake, Skills, and Tim jumped in and pulled me back.

"Damn it Nathan! Knock it the fuck off!" Tim yelled.

"Look, I know you guys have history between you guys! But right now, none of that shit matters! What is important is that your girlfriend, the girl that you have been best friends with since you were babies, is at her house crying her eyes out! It's bad enough that she just found out she's pregnant, but her boyfriend just walked out on her after telling her to get an abortion! And while all that happens, you're here starting a fight with your brother because you freaked out too! We get it Nate! But this isn't what you should be doing! You should be at Brooke's house calming her down!" Tim shouted at me.

I sank down to the ground in realization.

"Come on man. It's Brooke. You know, the girl that you have been in love with for as long as you can remember. The girl that boycotted Valentine's Day every year because she didn't have a boyfriend, even though you still bought a Valentine's Day card for her. The girl that you have been by to help through shit that nobody should ever have to experience in their life. The girl that you have been with for 2 years almost, and are insanely in love with!" he finished his speech, earning a smile from me with everything he said.

He was absolutely right. Through this whole thing I was just thinking about my feelings, and what I thought was best for us. I haven't once thought about what Brooke wanted.

"You're right. I gotta go!" I said as a ran off towards Brooke's house not waiting to see what the guys were doing.

"How long has she been sleeping?" I asked.

"A little after you left," Haley answered.

"Yea, she cried herself to sleep asshole," Peyton said.

"I know I messed up ok. Look I need to talk to her about this so if you would mind," I retorted.

"You better not upset her again," Peyton said as they all walked downstairs.

I walked over to the bed, and shook Brooke lightly.

"Babe, wake up," I said. She groaned a little before opening her eyes.

"What? Did you come here to yell at me some more? To make me feel even more like shit?" she asked.

"No I came here to apologize," I started, "I know it's not your fault. I was pissed that this happened to us at such a young age, and you were the closest person there was. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I think we can manage this somehow. I want to keep the baby. Forgive me?"

"Really? You're not just saying that?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be there for you the whole time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok I forgive you," she said. I smiled as I lent down to kiss her. "Hold me?"

"Of course," I replied.

I stood up long enough to pull my shoes, shirt, and pants off so I was left in my boxers. I crawled in behind her, and pulled her to me with her back against my stomach. I wrapped my arm around her waist put a hand on her stomach.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too," she replied before she fell asleep. I stayed there like that for a while just thinking before I finally let sleep take over.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay. Here's Ch. 7, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Warning: **Possible lemons, not sure yet.

**Chapter 7**

_Brooke's POV_

The next morning us girls were on the way to school. The boys had a basketball meeting today so they had to leave early. I had already made an appointment at the OBGYN for after school today. We ended up being a little early so we went to the gym to watch the guys finish up. We sat on the bleachers and just talked.

"Did you make an appointment yet?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, after school today," I answered.

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked.

"Very," I laughed.

"Hey babe," Nathan said running over to us and picking me up.

"Eww! Nathan you're all sweaty," I chuckled.

"You don't seem to care when you're riding my huge co…" he started joking.

"Ok that's enough dirty talk for now," Peyton said.

"Go get dressed, and showered," I told him. When he turned to walk away I smacked his ass. He turned around with a smirk on his face. "I couldn't help it. It was just out there looking all sexy. It was calling to me." This made him laugh. He pulled me to him and gave me kiss. Before he could pull away I deepened the kiss.

"No wonder she is pregnant. They can't leave their hands or other body parts off each other long enough for Nathan to get dressed," I heard Peyton joking to Haley.

"It's not my fault. I'm pregnant and that makes my emotions that much more intensified. Plus my man is a fuck hot sex god. When he just gets done working out or playing basketball he so…ugh. Now I'm getting horny," I pouted, "Thanks Peyton."

"Hey I think Nathan was doing a pretty good job himself before I said anything," Peyton laughed.

"Ok we are leaving you two. We will see you in class," Haley said when they saw Luke and Jake walking out of the locker room.

I turned to Nathan I gave him a very seductive smile. He started walking to the locker room pulling me with him. He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, and started kissing me hungrily. When we made it into the locker room he pushed me up against the lockers and trailed kisses down my neck.

"Nathan, I need you now," I moaned.

"As you wish," he said huskily. We made quick work of our clothes.

**~~M Rated Lemon Scene Begins~~**

He picked me back up and pushed me against the lockers again. He thrust into me making me call out in pleasure.

"Faster…Harder," I told him. He started going as fast and as hard as he could.

"You like that?" Nathan asked, "You like when I fuck her tight wet pussy with me big hard cock?"

"Oh yes," I moaned, "Oh…right there…FUCK…yes baby…don't stop."

"That's the last thing I was planning on doing," he replied.

"I'm so close," I moaned out. I brought my hand down to rub my clit but he swatted my hand away.

"Mine," he growled. I loved it when he was like this while we were having sex.

"Oh…baby…I'm coming…NATHAN," I yelled. He pumped a few more times before spilling into me.

**~~M rated Lemon Scene Ends~~**

We got in the shower together then got dressed, and headed to our lockers.

"Did you make an appointment?" he asked me.

"Yes right after school," I answered.

"Ok. Good I don't have practice," he replied.

"I know. Neither do I. That's why I made it for today," I answered.

We met up with the rest of the group and we headed to class when the bell rang. The day seemed to fly by and before we knew it Nathan and I were on the way to our appointment. When we got there I signed in, and we sat down waiting to be called back.

"Brooke Davis," the nurse called. We followed her to the back. "Ok I need to get your height and weight then I'll take you to the room."

She got my height and weight then we headed to a room. When we got settled she started taking my vitals. After she was done with vitals she told us the doctor would be in shortly and walked out. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door then the doctor walked in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Grimes and you must be Brooke," she told me.

"Yes," I replied.

"And it says here you need to verify you're pregnant. Is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok, and is this the father?" she asked.

"Yes, Nathan Scott," he answered.

"Ok we are going to do a blood test first and if it comes back positive we will do an ultra sound," she explained.

She took my blood and said she would be back in a little while with the results. We sat there for what felt like forever, but probably wasn't when the doctor came back.

"You are indeed pregnant so I need you to lie back, and lift your shirt up above your stomach," she instructed. Once I was situated she pulled a machine over and got some gel stuff. "This might be a little cold," she warned.

She squirted it on my stomach, got the wand, and started rubbing it around my stomach. Nathan grabbed my hand and we watched the screen waiting. After a minute we heard a sound.

"There's your baby's heartbeat, and there's your baby," she said pointing to what looked like a peanut sized blob.

"Oh my god, there's our baby," I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I know. It's so real now," he replied.

"Would you like pictures?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. She handed me the pictures when they were printed.

"Ok here are some papers and pamphlets of some do's and don'ts of pregnancies, and this is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Watch the amount of sea food you have. You can eat some, but not very much. And NO stressful or dangerous activities. Too much stress is bad for the baby. You will gain a lot of weight, but don't worry it's normal. A lot of women gain a lot of weight and think it's enough, but it actually isn't so don't try losing it or managing it because that's not good for the baby. And remember NO strenuous activities. Understand?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok. You can go now, but first you need to make an appointment for next month," she instructed.

We walked out and made another appointment. Then we left and headed to his house. We got there, and ate before heading to bed. Sleep came easy that night because I was absolutely exhausted. The next morning we did our normal routine. Wake up, get in shower, have shower sex, finish shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and head to school. We met up with the group again, and we headed to the gym because we all had practice that morning.

"Be careful," Nathan told me.

"I know. Coaching only," I said.

"Good," he responded before kissing me.

I walked to the girls, and waited for everyone to show up.

"Ok girls places," I instructed when everyone got there. Most of the girls were doing great, but a couple of them just weren't getting it. "Nadia, we have been over this plenty of times. I will show how it's supposed to go then you do it," I instructed. Two girls were supposed to hold her up before she flipped off, and went down in a split. How hard is that? Rose and Colleen lifted me up to do the stunt. I was about to flip, but Rose lost her grip on me which made me fall. I instinctively put my arms around my stomach while I fell.

"BROOKE!" Haley and Peyton yelled running over to me, "Are you ok?"

"No. It hurts. It hurts really bad," I cried.

"What hurts?" Haley asked.

"My stomach," I answered sobbing.

The first thing I thought was something was wrong with me baby.

**AN: **Ok there's chapter 7. Sorry for the cliffy, but I haven't decided exactly what I want to happen yet. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Tell me what you think or would like to happen. I will hopefully update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay. Here's Ch. 8, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Chapter 8**

_Nathan's POV_

Yesterday we had an appointment, and got to see our baby. I know I was a bit freaked out about it before, but once I got to see the baby I was starting to get excited. I may have just found out about him or her, but I already love it to death.

This morning started off like any other day. Wake up, get in shower, have shower sex, finish shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and head to school. We met up with the group again, and we headed to the gym because we all had practice that morning. I didn't like the fact that Brooke planned on staying on the team now that she was pregnant, but she promised she was just coaching, no stunts so I didn't argue.

"Be careful," I warned her.

"I know. Coaching only," she said.

"Good," I responded before kissing her then walking towards the other side of the gym.

After all the guys showed up we started practice. I would look every once and awhile to check on Brooke. I could tell that she wasn't getting mad at the girls, and it didn't help that she was having mood swings. I looked over just in time to see Brooke falling, and Haley and Peyton run towards her calling her name. I dropped the ball, and ran to her dropping down to my knees next to her head.

"Baby, I'm here," I said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Nathan," she cried, "It hurts."

"What hurts?" I asked getting worried.

"My stomach," she sobbed harder.

"Oh god," I heard Haley gasp.

When I looked to where she was looking there was a lot of blood. Tears threatened to escape, but I had to hold it together for Brooke. I pulled her to me hugging her.

"I think I lost the baby," Brooke whispered by now full out bawling.

"No, it's going to be ok," I replied letting the tears escape, "Call 911 somebody!"

"I did. They're on their way now. They'll be here any second," Peyton said crying also.

After she said that the gym doors opened with the paramedics coming in, and Whitey following behind. They loaded her up on the stretcher before heading towards the door.

"I need one of you to drive my car up to the hospital," I told my friends.

"I will," Lucas responded.

"My keys are in my gym bag," I stated before running after them.

After they loaded her into the ambulance I climbed in grabbing her hand, and bringing it to my mouth kissing her fingers.

"I love you Brooke," I whispered.

"I love you, too."

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"We won't be able to tell for sure until we get her to the hospital, but to be completely honest…it's not looking good," the paramedic told us.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her so much," she swore.

"I know, but you need to try to calm down. You being this hysterical isn't good for either of you," I soothed.

When we got to the hospital they rushed her in with me following, but they wouldn't let me into the room while they were working. After about five minutes the rest of the group ran in.

"How are they?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know yet. They haven't told me anything, and they won't let me back there," I answered.

"Brooke's going to make it through this, and if that baby is even half as much as a fighter as she is then they'll fight," Haley tried calming my nerves.

When we heard a door open, and saw the doctor we all ran to him before he even got the chance to say anything.

"How are they?" we all asked at the same time.

"Baby's father?" he asked.

"That's me," I said.

"Please come with me," he responded.

_Brooke's POV_

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital room. I was really hoping that this was all I terrible nightmare, and that when I woke up it would be over, but it wasn't. I was fixing to call for a nurse when my door opened. Nathan and the doctor walked through the door, and just by looking at them I could tell that it wasn't good.

"No," I started crying, "Please no."

Nathan hurried over to me, and pulled me to him rocking me back and forth.

"Please no," I begged.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis we did everything we could, but it was too late. We couldn't save the baby," the doctor informed me.

I started becoming hysterical, and I was having trouble breathing. Nathan tried to calm me down, but I couldn't hear a thing being said. I couldn't see anything because my eyes were filled with tears. The next thing I knew was I passed out.

_Nathan's POV_

I couldn't believe it. We lost our baby, and we didn't even get a chance to see her. The doctor brought me to Brooke's room, and we walked in. I guess she could tell that the news wasn't good just by looking at our faces or at least mine because this doctor didn't seem affected at all. She started crying so I hurried over to her, and started rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis we did everything we could, but it was too late. We couldn't save the baby," he told her like it was no big deal at all that we just lost our baby.

She started becoming hysterical again, but this time it was so bad she was having a hard time breathing. I tried to calm her down, but nothing I said worked. Eventually the doctor gave her a sedative to calm her down before she caused any damage to herself. She fell asleep so I lay down with her still in my arms. Today was supposed to be a good and exciting day. I was going to take her out tonight, and I was going to ask her to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and we were going to make it through this together. I didn't know if I should wait until we got through this, or if I should ask her now. I stayed there with her in my arms, and watched her sleep. I decided right then that I was going to ask her when she woke up.

_Brooke's POV_

When I opened my eyes again I was still in the hospital bed, but Nathan was there holding me to his chest. I knew he was just as hurt by this as me, and that he needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Completely guilty," I answered.

"Hey, this was an accident. You cannot blame yourself for this," he stated firmly.

"Ok," I whispered.

"Now, are you feeling any pain?" he asked.

"Yea, a little," I answered.

"Ok I'll go get the nurse," he told me.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," I spoke softly.

"You don't have to," he replied.

He walked out, and walked back in with the nurse.

"You're feeling pain?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, but I don't want anything that's going to put me to sleep," I told her.

"That's perfectly fine," I smiled.

Once she put the medicine through my IV she checked to make sure all my vitals were stable.

"If you need anything else I'll be right out those doors," she said walking out.

Once she left Nathan got back in the bed with me, and I snuggled up close to him.

"So I had this planned out a lot differently, but I figured it doesn't matter how it happens," Nathan spoke confusing me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I had this whole speech planned out, but I kind of forgot it through everything that happened," he continued while pulling something out of his pocket. When I saw it I gasped seeing it was a little black ring box. "I love you so much, and we have been through so much together. Good and bad, and this is the worst possible thing I think we could go through, but I know we will get through this together just like everything else. I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you. So Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I know this isn't the way you wanted or imagined this happening, but please say yes," I answered.

"Yes," I answered with tears coming to my eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Thank god," he muttered making me chuckle while he slid the beautiful ring on my finger. He leaned down to give me a long passionate kiss.

I began crying again because of a mixture of happiness for being engaged to Nathan, and sadness for losing our baby, but I knew we would get through this together.

**AN: **Please review. I hope to update soon. There is a link to a picture of Brooke's engagement ring on my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Here's Ch. 9, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Chapter 9**

_Nathan's POV_

It was the next day, and Brooke was going to come home today after the school day was over. My parents had come up as soon as they heard what happened. Brooke's parents were too busy in the Bahamas.

"Peyton? Can you come pick us up after school?" I asked.

"Son, can I talk to you for a minute?" my dad asked.

"Yea," I answered following him out to the front of Brooke's room.

"I think it would be a good idea if you guys stayed at our house for a while," he told me, "You guys need some privacy for a little while. Brooke won't let anyone in the room except you. Do you think you would get any privacy at Peyton's?"

"No we wouldn't. I'll have to talk to Brooke though. We both know that you have turned yourself around, but I'm not sure if she would want to. If she does then we will," I answered.

"And your mother and I can arrange everything for the memorial if you want," he offered.

"That would be great. Thanks," I responded.

"It's the least I can do," I replied.

After we got done talking I went in, and talked to Brooke about what she wanted to do. She decided that she wanted to stay with my parents. So when she was discharged we rode with my parents back to their house. We went straight up to my room, and didn't come out for the rest of the day. Neither one of us was ready to be around anyone.

_Peyton's POV_

Today at school was like almost every day, except today everyone asked how Brooke was doing. We didn't say anything about her having a miscarriage, but we told them she just needed sometime. Tonight there was a party just like every Friday. At first I wasn't going to go but Jake and I had got in a huge argument this morning because he thought I was spending too much time with Tim. Nikki, the mother of Jake's daughter Jenny, showed back up too. Evidently she wants back in Jenny's life which means she always around. So tonight I was going to this party, and I was going to get smashed.

After school I went home, got ready, then I headed to the party. A couple hours later, and I was already drunk. I joined a game of truth or dare with Tim, Skills, Bevin, and a few other people. It was Bevin's turn to choose someone.

"Peyton, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," I slurred.

"I dare you to make-out with Tim," she dared.

I walked over to Tim, and pulled his mouth to me. We started making-out, and to be honest he was the best kisser ever. He licked my bottom lip, and asked for entrance which I granted. We started battling tongues which after a couple minutes he won. He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me closer. After I don't know how long we heard someone say, "Ok times up," but I wasn't done with him yet.

"Join me upstairs?" I asked.

"See you guys later," he told the others pulling me upstairs to his room, since the party was at his house.

As soon as we got in the room, and shut the door our clothes were off. After that we landed on the bed, and proceeded to have the best sex I have ever had.

_Nathan's POV_

It was three day later, and the day of our baby's memorial. I couldn't get Brooke up for the life of me. I think that everything has finally started sinking in. She won't eat, she won't sleep, and she won't do anything except lay in my room all day. She's started shutting me out, and I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me, she barely looks at me, and God forbid I touch her.

I had finally got her up to get ready. When I went to check on her she was getting dressed. I walked in the bathroom, and jumped in the shower to start getting ready. Once I was done in the shower I dried off, and wrapped the towel around waist walking out of the bathroom into my room. I saw Brooke sitting on the edge of the bed ready to go. I couldn't hear her crying, but I could tell by her shaking. I walked over, and sat by the bed next to her.

"Brooke?" I asked.

"She's gone. What is the point of going to this memorial it isn't going to bring her back," I choked out.

"I know, but sitting in here wasting away isn't going to bring her back either. If you don't go to this memorial you will hate yourself later because you didn't go," I explained.

I pulled her face up so she was looking at me, and saw the pain we were both feeling. I leaned down bringing my lips to meet hers with a passion I have never experienced before. As the kiss deepened Brooke tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me on top of her. As she slid her tongue along my bottom lip, I thought I was going to lose it. I could feel my excitement growing. And so could Brooke. She pushed her hips forward feeling me between her legs.

As quickly as it started it was over. Brooke braced her hands against my chest, and pushed my away, gasping for air. I sat there with my eyes closed for a half a second until I realized what just happened. When I opened them I saw Brooke looking at me with a look of pure hatred.

"Brooke," I started before feeling a sting on my cheek. I brought my hand up to my cheek barely registering the fact that she actually just slapped me.

"How dare you?! Our baby is dead! We have to go to her memorial! And here you are trying to seduce me?" she sneered.

"No I wasn't trying. I just miss you. I know our baby is gone, and it hurts. I'm hurting just as much as you are. And I know you blame yourself, but you shouldn't. I shouldn't have let you lead that practice. I know how it is at those practices. So I'm sorry, but you need to stop pushing me away. You need me, I know you do! And I need you too," I explained reaching out for her.

"Don't fucking touch me," she spit walking away from me.

"Brooke, don't do this," I said making her stop.

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear you voice! Don't even look at me!" she yelled running down the stairs.

When I went downstairs she was getting in the car with Peyton. I sighed before I got in my car, and drove to the memorial.

_**After the Memorial:**_

The whole time we were there I kept looking over at Brooke. She was sitting there just like a stone. Afterwards everyone hugged us, and gave their condolences. When it was time to leave I drove back to our house because Brooke still wanted nothing to do with me, so she was going to ride with Peyton.

_Peyton's POV_

"Brooke, it's time to go," I said.

When I said that, she broke down in tears.

"It's not fair! Why did our baby have to die! I've never did anything wrong in my life. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I'm a good person. It's not fair!" she cried.

"Brooke, it's ok to be upset," I whispered.

"I'm not upset! I'm mad! I never even got to see her! I don't know what color hair or eyes she had! And I'll never get to argue with Nathan about whose turn it is to get up with her at 3 o'clock in the morning! And I'll never get to see her crawl, take her first step, or say her first word! And I'll never get annoyed when I step on one of her many toys! And I'll never get to laugh when Nathan slips up and cusses in front of her causing her to say the same word over and over because she's a baby, and that's what babies do! I'll never get to cry on her first day of school when I drop her off! Or be insanely happy when I get to see her at the end of that first day! I don't get any of that now because I just couldn't stop being a cheerleader. It's all my fault, and that makes me so mad!" she ranted with tears running down her face.

"Brooke," I started.

"No, I don't want your pity, or sympathy. Let's just go do this so I can go back to bed," she mumbled.

_Nathan's POV_

I was about to call Peyton, and make sure they were alright since they weren't back yet when they walked through the back door. Brooke tried to sneak passed unnoticed, but that didn't work. Karen had seen her, and went to give her a hug.

"Thanks for coming everybody," Brooke said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

When she walked passed Haley and Lucas we heard her saying, "I'm pregnant" to everyone around her. They didn't stop there. They just kept going on and on about it, like they were trying to rub it in or something. Really? They couldn't have waited until after they left, or tomorrow or something to tell everyone?

"Oh this is just great!" we heard Brooke mumble in disgust. Everyone stopped talking, and turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Haley asked.

"You! Of course you would announce you are pregnant at my dead baby's memorial!" Brooke shouted at her.

"Brooke," Peyton tried stopping her.

"No, I'm serious! The one day you knew would be the hardest, and you just announce it to the world!"

"It's not like I planned on getting pregnant Brooke," Haley said getting mad.

"It's not that you're pregnant. It's the fact that you couldn't wait to tell everyone until tomorrow, or at least until you left. And to make it worse you guys just keep going on about it like your trying rub it in my face or something," she responded, "Just get out." She ran up the stairs with tears running down her eyes.

"Really guys? It's our baby's memorial service. You couldn't have found a better time to announce it," I replied.

"She shouldn't have overreacted like that," Jake said.

"She did not overreact," Peyton and I defended.

"They're right. She should have given you a whole hell of a lot more than that. You should have waited to tell everyone until a different day, or at least until you left. You knew how she would react when she found out. That was a bitch move on your part," Tim replied.

"I'm not taking sides, but how would you guys have felt if you were in Nathan and Brooke's spot? How would you guys feel if they announced they were having a baby at your baby's memorial service?" Karen asked.

"How could you possibly think that was ok?" I asked.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Lucas said leading Haley out of the house.

I went to walk up the stairs to check on her, but Tim stopped me.

"Mind if I go talk to her?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

After all of this I couldn't stay here right now. I needed air. I wasn't really paying attention to wear I was going, but I ended up at our baby's memorial.

_Tim's POV_

When I walked into the room I saw her sitting on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest crying. I sat next to her, and started rocking her back and forth. Once she stopped crying she looked up at me.

"What are you doing here Tim?" she asked.

"I thought you would need a friend," I answered.

"I'm not going to apologize," she muttered.

"Nobody was going to ask you too," I replied, "That was a bitch move they pulled. That was very disrespectful, and they deserved a lot more than what you gave them."

"Are they still here?" she asked.

"No, after we chewed them out they decided they didn't want to hear it anymore and left," I answered.

"I don't want to talk about it you know," she said.

"I know, and you don't have to. We can just sit here looking at the wall if you want," I stated knowing she was talking about losing the baby, and not Haley and Lucas.

We just sat there for what felt like a long time, but I could have been just minutes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here. For not pressuring me into talking about it. Everyone else tries making me talk about it like it will make it better. It just makes it hurt more. So thank you for just sitting here with me staring at a wall, and letting me deal with it my own way," she explained.

"You're welcome. I told you that I was here for you. You're my friend so I will be here for you. Whether it's to sit here staring at the wall, or if you want to talk I'll be here to listen," I told her. My phone started vibrating so I took it out, and saw that it was a text from Peyton.

_When you're ready can you give me a ride? Jake and I just got into another fight I he left._

"Go ahead. I'll be fine," she said, having seen the text.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea," she answered.

"Alright, if you need anything Dan is downstairs."

"Dan? Where's Nathan?" she asked with a look of anger.

"I don't know. After Lucas and Haley left he went to come up here to check on you, but I said I would. On my way up here he left," I answered.

"What an ass," she said under breath, "Just go Tim, I'll see you later."

I walked down the stairs to get Peyton. I know it started out as just sex, but I'm starting to have feelings for her. I don't know what to do. I need to talk to someone. Normally I would go to Nathan, but he has to deal with the loss of his baby. He doesn't need my problems on top of that. I couldn't go to Jake for obvious reasons, and Lucas has become an ass these last few weeks.

_Brooke's POV_

I was so pissed. It wasn't all because of Nathan, but he just added to it. I needed to get some air. I put on a pair of sweatpants, and on of Nathan's black wifebeaters, and walked down the stairs. Before I walked out I heard Dan.

"Are you alright Brooke," he asked, "Aside from the obvious."

"Yea, thanks. I just need some air," I answered.

"I know it will take some time, but you should talk to someone. Nathan, Peyton, me, or even a therapist, anyone who you feel comfortable talking to. I'm just worried that you are going to keep it all bottled up, and one day soon it will just burst in a bad way. Nathan needs you Brooke. Just as much as you need him," he told me.

"I know, but it's just makes it hurt so much more. And I don't mean to keep pushing him away," I cried.

"I know. Just take your time. When you're ready then you can go to someone, and talk," he said.

"Thanks Dan. You have really come along way you know that?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Thanks Brooke. That means a lot to hear from you," he smiled before walking away.

I went out the door, and got in the car. I don't know where I was head, but before I knew it I was at our baby's memorial. When I looked up I saw that Nathan was sitting there. By the time I got there it had started pouring, but neither one of us seemed to care.

_Nathan's POV_

I put my hand on the fountain wall, and started crying. I was crying for the loss of our baby, and for Brooke. I was never going to see her crawl, walk, or say her first word. I was never going to get to laugh when Brooke made a slip and cussed, causing baby Scott to say it over and over again.

"Nathan," I heard Brooke call.

I stood up, and faced her not bothering to cover the fact that I was crying.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was so mad at you, Haley, and myself that I had to get out of there before I attacked Dan to let all the anger out," she answered.

"Brooke," I began before she raised a hand to stop me.

"I was thinking. I have some family in California, and I was thinking I should go see them for a while."

"What? No, you can't," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You can't just leave. We just lost our daughter!" I shouted over the rain.

"I need time," she returned.

"That's fine have all the time in the world, but you can't leave."

"Why not?" she asked again.

"Because I love you," I said seeing her eyes getting glossy.

"You can't. Not after I lost our baby," she whispered.

"But I do. I still love you Brooke Davis. You know how I can say that with absolute certainty? Because I know you. I know that you bite your lip when you're nervous. Or excited. Either one. And I know that you put up this tough girl persona so that people think you don't care what they say about you, but really you do. And I know that you don't have a favorite kind of music because you can dance to it all. And you don't have a favorite ice cream because you think that all flavors deserve to be tried at least once. When you're in a hurry you can take a shower in two minutes and forty-seven seconds. I can't even do that. I know you have 89 pairs of shoes because you counted them one day while pointing them in order. And there is always that moment when you are in a really deep sleep, and you mumble my name, and I love it when you do that. And I know without a doubt in my mind that I love you for who you are. Not what did or didn't happen. Our baby died, and it hurts. So bad. And I need you. And I know you need me more the even_ you _know. So please, just let me need you back." By the time I was finished Brooke had tears running down her face.

She ran, and jumped into my arms with her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned down, and kissed me.

"Nathan, I'm sorry," she said.

"Baby, it's not your fault. These things happen," I replied.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

I put her down, and we went home. We got dressed into some dry clothes, and laid down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know, it's ok," I told her.

"No it's not. I treated you like crap, and blamed you for everything. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you, for hitting you, for being so cruel to you, and I'm sorry I lost our baby," she said.

"Brooke you didn't lose her. It's not your fault. She died, but it's not your fault these things happen," I responded.

"But I got up there, and did that stunt. I fell, and I lost our baby!"

"It's not your fault. You want to know why? When I saw you fall I also saw you put your arms around your stomach to try to protect her."

"You've been so strong through this all," she told me.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't keep pretending I'm ok. I can't keep putting a brave face on while I comfort you because I'm hurting just as much as you are. I may not have carried her inside me, but she was just as me as she was you." I had tears pouring down my face, but I needed this.

"Why didn't you tell me all this from the beginning? I had no idea!"

"Exactly, you were so torn up that I couldn't talk to you. You told me to never touch you again. What was I supposed to do?" I asked.

I turned around, and put my head in her lap and cried.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so selfish. I didn't even think about you being in so much pain. I'm here now Nathan."

I sat up, pulled her to me, and we laid back together. We held each other, and cried until we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **There will be some characters from here onward that will be a lot different than in the show, just a heads up. Here's Ch. 10, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Chapter 10**

_Brooke's POV_

The weekend past, and today Nathan and I have to go back to school. After that night that we talked about everything I think we are doing a lot better. I'm actually looking forward to school because I think getting back into our routine, and being around people could help us. We still haven't gotten to the point where we are ready to have sex again, but we are ok with that. Right now we are in his car heading to school. At first I didn't want to take my spot back on the squad, but as I said before I think getting back into our routine will help.

"You ready for this?" Nathan asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I answered after I took a deep breath.

"We don't have to be around everyone if you're not ready for that yet," he told me.

"I know, but I'm ready. I promise. I think this will be good for us," I replied, "Come on."

We got out of the car, held hands, and walked towards our normal table with our friends. I wasn't very shocked that Haley and Lucas weren't there. After the day of the memorial, when we all got mad at them about the announcing their pregnancy at the wrong time, they haven't talked to any of us. I'm not going to make the first move because I did nothing wrong. Right? I know I may have overreacted, but there were plenty of better times and better ways to announce it then at my baby's memorial.

"B. Davis," Peyton smiled while giving me a hug.

"P. Sawyer. I missed you," I whispered hugging her back.

"I missed you, too. How have you been doing?" she asked.

"Better. I'm not saying I don't miss her anymore because I do, but I have come to terms of what happened. I know now that this was a sign that we weren't ready to have a baby yet. I'll miss her every day of my life, but at least now I can cope with it and continue to live my life. The way I was living before was not healthy at all, and I know that now," I told her.

"That's great Brooke. I'm happy that you are better. I hated seeing you that way knowing there was nothing I could do to make it better. I felt like the worst friend ever," she replied.

"You were the best friend I could ask for. I was the crappy friend for treating you the way I did," I responded.

"You had every excuse in the world to act that way. You were grieving, and I understand. I would never hold that against you," she said.

"Thank you so much for being such a great friend," I thanked.

"Same goes for you," she giggled.

"Enough about me. What has been going on with you? What has been going on in school?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"That is such a lie," I laughed.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," she replied.

"You aren't burdening me. I want us to go back to the way we were before. I'm fine I promise," I returned.

"Brace yourself because this is huge," she joked.

"I have been out of school for a week. How much could I have missed?" I giggled.

"I'm cheating on Jake," she whispered.

"WHAT?!" I yelled louder than planned.

When we looked up everyone was looking at us.

"Shh," she shushed me.

"Sorry. What?" I breathed this time, "How did this happen? With who?"

"It started the first Friday that you missed school. I went to the Friday party that was at Tim's. I wasn't planning on going, but Jake has been an ass lately. We got in this huge fight about him thinking I spent too much time with Tim, and I was pissed because Nikki is back," she started explaining.

"No way," I gasped.

"Yes way," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"She wants to be in Jenny's life again, and Jake has been spending every chance he get s with her," she continued.

"I can't believe this," I huffed.

"I know. So I was beyond pissed so I went to the party. I got super drunk, and I started playing truth or dare with the usual people. Bevin dared me to kiss Tim so I did. We totally got into it, and I have got to say he is the best kisser ever. When they said time was up I wanted more so I asked him if he wanted to go upstairs, and he did. We went upstairs, and our clothes were off before we shut the door. It was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life," she reiterated.

"That good, huh?" I teased.

"Yes that good," she breathed.

"So what happen after that?" I asked.

"The next morning we decided it was a mistake, and we would forget about it," she continued.

"But you didn't?" I guessed.

"No we didn't. It didn't take long before we were sneaking around having sex all the time," she paused.

"And," I prompted.

"And I think I'm starting to have feelings for him," she confessed.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to hurt him, but he has been such an ass lately. I still love him, but my feelings for him are dulling as my feelings for Tim are growing," she stated.

"I love Jake and all, but I personally always saw you and Tim as a couple. I was shocked when you and Jake got together because I thought you were meant for Tim. Plus Jake has been a total ass lately, but I wouldn't do anything rash until you know how you feel for sure," I told her.

"Thanks Brooke you are the best," Peyton smiled.

The bell rang and we all got up, and headed to class.

"Speaking of Jake, where is he?" I asked grabbing Nathan's hand.

"We weren't speaking of Jake," Skillz said.

"No, but we were," I replied.

"Ever since the big argument at the memorial he hasn't talked to any of us," Peyton answered.

"What? Why? That had nothing to do with him. Why would he stop talking to you guys?" I asked.

"He thought we were all overreacting, and that they had every right to announce they were pregnant. We all told the three of them they were wrong, and we put them in their place. He didn't like that to much so he has been hanging out with them," Tim returned.

"OH, OH, OH!" I squealed stopping everyone. They were all looking at me confused.

"With everything that was going on I completely forgot to tell you guys this. I don't want you to hear it from anyone else sooo," I trailed off.

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan and I are getting married," I announced showing them my ring.

"Really?" they all asked.

"Not for a while, but yes," I answered.

"Oh my god. This is so exciting. Congratulations," Peyton squealed.

"Thank you. So this may be a little early to announce, but since you have been practically my sister since we were in diapers. Will you be my maid of honor?" I asked Peyton.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Who else could I possibly ask?" I responded.

"Of course I will. It would be my honor," she answered.

"Ok off to class we go," I said putting my arm through Peyton's before skipping off to class.

We all had 1st period together so they followed us to the classroom. Lucas, Haley, Jake, and Nikki were also in the class with us, but they sat on the opposite side of the room. Throughout the whole class they were throwing us dirty looks, but we just ignored them. Most of the day went by without anything major going on, but that didn't last for long. It was after 4th period when we should all be on our way to lunch. I forgot something in the English room so I told the gang to go on to lunch, and that I would meet them there. When I came up to the door I heard some moaning inside. At first I was going to just go to lunch and get my book later, but then I heard Jake's name. The person who said it was not Peyton because I saw her go to lunch with the rest of the group. So I decided to see who it was.

**~~Slight Lemon~~**

So I very quietly opened the door, and peaked in. I could not believe my eyes. Never in a million years did I ever expect to find out the Jake was the kind of guy that cheated.

"Oh fuck," I heard the girl moan.

I couldn't see her face because Jake had her bent over the teacher's desk fucking her from behind.

"Yessss…fuck…pound my pussy Jake," she moaned out.

"Mmmm…you like that?" Jake asked.

"Fuck yes…mmm…I'm so closeeee," the girl wailed.

I was decided that I didn't want to see any more so I turned to leave, but before I got all the way out something caught my attention. The purse that was on the floor looked very familiar, but I couldn't remember whose it was. It didn't take long for me to figure it out with a little help from Jake.

"Come on Nikki…Let it go," he groaned.

**~~End of Lemon~~**

I hurried out before I could hear anymore, and get grossed out anymore. It didn't really surprise me that it was Nikki. Now Peyton has an excuse not to worry about hurting Jake because if my assumption is right he has been sleeping with Nikki ever since she came back. When I got to the cafeteria I walked straight to our table.

"Hey babe. I got you something to eat," Nathan told me when I got to the table.

"Mmm. You're the best," I said before kissing him.

"Where's your book?" Nathan asked.

"I went to go get it, but there were some people going at it so I decided I would wait," I answered.

"Who was it?" Bevin asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Damn now I can't gossip about it," she pouted.

"So I decided that I'm going to try, and work things out with Jake. I like Tim. I really do, but I know he doesn't like me at all. There's no way he would ever want to go out with me. If I knew he actually liked me, and this was more than just sex then I would totally give us a shot. I know Jake loves me, and I love him so I'm going to try to make it work," Peyton told me.

"I have to tell you something," I whispered to Peyton.

"What is it?" she asked.

Before I could answer someone said her name. When we turned around we saw that it was Jake. What the fuck does he want? Didn't he get enough from Nikki?

"What?" Peyton asked annoyed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Ok," she said sitting there.

"Alone?" he asked again.

"Fine," she answered standing up, and following him out.

I know she had strong feelings for Tim. If only I could get him to tell her then Peyton would break up with Jake, and nobody gets hurt. I could tell that Jake was going to try to work things out with Peyton, but I don't think he was planning to end things with Nikki either. This was not going to end well.

_Peyton's POV_

Jake led us to the English classroom to talk. When we got inside I turned to look at him.

"Peyton I am so sorry. I know I have been an ass lately, but I have been under so much stress. I know that is no excuse, and I promise to make it up to you. Please forgive," Jake pleaded.

I looked at him for a second to judge if he was telling the truth until I was satisfied.

"I forgive you. I was going to talk to you after school anyway," I told him.

"Thank you so much. I love you Peyton," he said before pulling me to him in an earth-shattering kiss.

I missed us being like this. Like we use to be before all of this stuff happened.

**~~Lemon Scene Starts~~**

He slipped his hand up my shirt, and under my bra. I pulled away long enough for him to take my shirt off.

"You are so sexy babe," he told me.

He attacked my mouth before I got the chance to say anything. I pulled back again to take his shirt off before he attacked my mouth with his again. He unclipped my bra, and threw it on the floor somewhere.

"Someone's in a hurry," I teased.

"That's because I miss you, and I miss being with you like this," he whispered unbuckling my pants, and pulling them off along with my thong.

We walked back towards the teacher's desk before he lifted me up onto it. I sat back, and watched him take his pants and boxers off. He put his finger into me long enough to see if I was wet. When he was satisfied with that he lined himself up, and slammed into me. I hated when he got like this. Yes it still felt good, but he rushes it then I have to fake an orgasm because he is done before me.

"Oh god," I gasp.

"You like that baby?" he asks.

"Fuck yes," I moan out.

He keeps plunging into me as hard as he could. He pulled out long enough to pull me off the desk, turn me around, lean me over the desk, and slam into me from behind. Not long after we started he was finished leaving me to fake my orgasm.

"Yes…ohhh…I'm cummminggg…Jakkkkeee," I faked.

I'm a pretty good actress if I do say so myself.

"Babeee," he moaned.

**~~Lemon Scene Ends~~**

When we were done we got dressed before heading back to the cafeteria.

"I love you Peyton," he told me.

"I love you too Jake," I replied.

_Nikki's POV_

That night Jake came over to my house.

"Hey babe," he said after giving me a very passionate kiss.

"Better now that you are here," I replied seductively.

"I want you," he responded.

"Then take me," I told him.

After the best sex I could remember we were lying on my bed with my head on his chest.

"So is our plan in motion," I asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"And you are sure he told her where it is," I asked again.

"Yes. She told me that he had a bunch of money hidden, and that she was planning on using that for college, her future, or whatever. We are back together long enough for me to get her to tell me where her dad hid all that money before he died, and then you and I are long gone," he told me.

**AN: **Sorry for the cliffy. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon I hope. If you want me to update faster pleeeeeaase review so I get some kind of idea of what you expect, what you want to happen, and how you think I'm doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Here's Ch. 11, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Chapter 11**

_Brooke's POV_

Yesterday I never got a chance to talk to Peyton so I was definitely going to talk to her today. I talked to Nathan yesterday about it, and Tim was having the same dilemma as Peyton. He loved her, but he thought that she didn't love him so he was planning on breaking it off. Nathan doesn't like it when I play match maker, but I convinced him to help me after a long marathon of hot sweaty sex. He's going to get Tim to talk to Peyton, and I am going to tell Peyton about Jake.

When Nathan and I pulled up to the school we got out of the car, and walked towards our table.

"Remember to talk to Tim," I whispered.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked jokingly.

"You get no sex until you do," I answered.

"Brooke," he groaned.

"Then talk to him," I responded.

"Okay, okay," he replied.

"Yay. You are a life saver. I'll make it up to you tonight. I love you," I said before kissing him and going the rest of the way towards the table just as the bell rang.

"I have to go to my locker. I'll meet you in class," Jake told Peyton.

"Ok. I love you Jake," she replied.

"I love you too Nikki," he said before he could catch himself.

Everyone in our group stood back a little and watched.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I love you Peyton," he lied.

"Uhh, no you didn't," Bevin stepped in.

"See. So don't even try saying I'm hearing things," Peyton sneered.

"It was a slip. I'm sorry," he apologized trying to pull her towards him.

"Don't touch me, don't look at me, and don't talk to me," she demanded before walking off.

I ran up to Peyton to check on her.

"P. Sawyer, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea, that made me realize though that I don't love him at all," she stated, "I should be feeling hurt right now, but really I just feel relieved."

"Well that's good to hear because I have something to tell you," I responded.

"Oh I completely forgot. I'm sorry. What was it?" she asked.

"Yesterday when I walked in to the English room, and saw those two people screwing on the teacher's desk. It was Jake and Nikki," I reiterated what happened yesterday.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea," I answered.

"Hey that's just gives me another excuse to break up with him. I can't be too mad at him. I mean I did cheat on him with Tim, and I kind of had a feeling that something was going on with them," she said.

"Also yesterday while you were telling me what was going on with you and Tim, Tim was telling Nathan," I started.

"That doesn't surprise me. Tim tells Nathan everything," she interrupted.

"Well that everything you were talking about includes that he is completely in love with you," I announced.

"Really?" she asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yes, the only reason he hasn't said anything is because he thought it was impossible for you to have feelings for him, and that it was just sex to you."

"How could he think that? He is the best guy I have ever met."

"See you are perfect for each other. So you guys need to talk, and become a couple already," I laughed.

"Thanks B. Davis."

"You're welcome P. Sawyer."

Nothing exciting happened until lunch. We were sitting at our normal table eating, gossiping, making plans, etc. when Jake came up to talk to Peyton.

"Peyton," he said.

"What did I say to you earlier?" she asked.

"Peyt please talk to me," he begged.

"I have nothing to say to you," she responded.

"Pey…" he started before Peyton cut him off.

"Jake there is nothing to say. We are done, over," she yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Will you lower your voice?" he harshly whispered.

"No I won't. I know about you sleeping with Nikki. I don't care we are over. I don't even love you anymore, and you know what? Ever since that big fight we had a couple Friday's ago, I have been sleeping with Tim. Yeah I have, and you know what else? I want to be with him, not you. So I don't care, go off with your little whore," she screamed.

"You know? Fine, the only reason I have been with you since Nikki got back was so I could find all that money your dad left you. I was going to take it then run off with Nikki. I don't love you, and I don't think that I ever did," he shouted.

At that Peyton punched him so hard that he fell on his ass. Good thing there are no teachers out here.

"I think you should leave now, and don't even think about coming anywhere near Peyton again," I warned him.

**AN: **I know that was a short chapter, but I have been really busy and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm not getting any reviews so I'm not sure if there is anyone still reading this. If you want me to continue please let me know otherwise I will put this on temporary hiatus.


End file.
